the ocean breathes salty
by Nyu-sama
Summary: songfic. Draco deals with Harry's death. rating for implied shonen ai and general morbidity.


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and its character's are owned by JK Rowling, etc.

I own nothing.

I've been listening to this morbid, sad, but beautiful and ultimately romantic song by Modest Mouse and thought it would be perfect for a morbid, sad, but beautiful and ultimately romantic songfic.

The Ocean Breathes Salty by Nyu-sama

The ocean breathes salty won't you carry it in?

In your head, in your mouth, in your soul…

I stood on the cliffs, listening to the waves crash below, holding the clay jar that held the last of your remains.

It made me nostalgic, not that I hadn't been thinking of you all this time- but I'd mostly thought about your strong hands, vibrant green eyes, the way you used to smile with those lips….

Up on those cliffs I allowed myself to remember everything that happened.

I thought back to when we first became secret lovers, kissing in dark classrooms and empty corridors.

And when I'd been ordered to gain your trust and friendship to destroy you, how we'd laughed. I became a double agent then, but I couldn't laugh at the mark burned into my skin. I didn't mind it too much though; I got to be with you. I had so wanted to grow old with you.

Except I knew that I would destroy you in the end. I told you to leave me so many times. I was dangerous to you. You shrugged it off. You wasted your life playing the hero, there was a part of you that didn't think you could die.

Your whole life was such a waste. That miserable childhood, and then the rest of your life plagued by a madman. Fitting that your death was a waste too.

I remembered that final night. When the earth folded in on itself. He was coming for you, we ran away together. You said they'd never find us, but they did. They used my mark to trace us. And though you destroyed them all, it was too much power. You had no chance to survive your own strength. Such a waste…

After I came to, they kept me in Azkaban for a while, until my name was completely cleared of your death. As I was the only one that survived, they were suspicious of me. But I didn't care. It gave me time to think.

And besides the Dementor's were gone. The ones that survived the war were sent far away, to an island where they would slowly starve to death with no one to feed on.

When they let me out they said you left a will. Maybe you realized you were mortal after all. It was short, but it brought me here to scatter your ashes off this cliff. How did you know I would survive when you died?

I lifted the lid and breathed in the scent. Your final scent, a scent full of death and loss. I tipped the jar, giving the wind your ashes to take away into the sea. Then I let it fall, splintering on the rocks as it tumbled to the water.

'I love you Harry…what a waste.'

As I turned away, a salty tear slid down my cheek.

_Your body may be gone I'm gonna carry you in._

_In my head, in my heart, in my soul._

'_The Ocean Breathes Salty' by Modest Mouse_

Your body may be gone, I'm gonna carry you in.

In my head, in my heart, in my soul.

And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both live again.

Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. Don't think so.

Well that is that and this is this.

You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.

You get away from me. You get away from me.

Collected my belongings and I left the jail.

Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.

I had to think awhile. I had to think awhile.

The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?

In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.

And maybe we'll get lucky and we'll both grow old.

Well I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I hope so.

Well that is that and this is this.

You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.

You get away from me. You get away from me.

Collected my belongings and I left the jail.

Well thanks for the time, I needed to think a spell.

I had to think awhile. I had to think awhile.

Well that is that and this is this.

Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,

when the ocean met the sky.

You missed when time and life shook hands and said goodbye.

When the earth folded in on itself.

And said "Good luck, for your sake I hope heaven and hell

are really there, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death?

You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste death?

The ocean breathes salty, won't you carry it in?

In your head, in your mouth, in your soul.

The more we move ahead the more we're stuck in rewind.

Well I don't mind. I don't mind. How the hell could I mind?

Well that is that and this is this.

You tell me what you want and I'll tell you what you get.

You get away from me. You get away from me.

Well that is that and this is this.

Will you tell me what you saw and I'll tell you what you missed,

when the ocean met the sky.

You wasted life, why wouldn't you waste the afterlife?

Please review, I'm rather new at this- and I would love some constructive criticism.

Thanks.


End file.
